Distress Call
by SweeneyGirl310593
Summary: The Enterprise receives a distress call from an adrift young girl who has a surprising connection to her First Officer Commander Spock. Sequel to Children of Two Worlds (probably not necessary reading but PM me if you're confused) and set during the original five year mission. Rating may change. Please review :)
1. Prologue

_A/N: Back with a sequel to Children of Two Worlds (probably not necessary reading but PM me if you're confused lol). This is set in late year two of the original five year mission of the Enterprise (1701) and therefore features the crew. Do not own Star Trek (however I do have a tribble plushie :)__ ). Rating may change as haven't written the rest yet but it's a 'T' just in case. Have no idea when the next chapters will be coming (Y'know, uni) but have a plan! On with the story and don't forget to review :)_

* * *

"I believe that is checkmate, Danielle."

"You win again? Can we have another go?" nine year old Dani Andersen asked her companion. T'Rallah had taken it upon herself to teach her chess and, while she was not anywhere near as good at it as her mother, Dani was every bit as tenacious.

"Certainly, Dani. Allow me to fetch some more tea. Would you like a beverage?"

"Sure. Could I have coffee?"

"I do not believe that to be a wise choice, especially since you will be going to bed in half an hour. Also, coffee is unhealthy for one of your age." The young Vulcan responded.

"Fiiine" sighed Dani. Once the board was set up, she turned dark eyes to T'Rallah "thanks for hanging with me tonight."

"Your parents requested that I assist them by sitting with you. Besides, I find your company most agreeable". N'elk Mon'ra T'Rallah had been attending the Vulcan Science Academy for six Terran months when she had taken up a four month internship in a team stationed at this fairly remote Starfleet research post on a small, alpine moon orbiting the gas giant Oo'vala Delta. That had been two years ago. She had found herself so absorbed by the projects led by Dani's parents, Alexandra and Lars Andersen and so enamoured with the beautiful mountains that she had decided to stay on as their assistant. Quite where assistant had become family friend-come-babysitter was unclear even to the normally precise Vulcan.

The moon that had been christened Weisshorn after one of the European Alps had breath-taking scenery and wildlife and both T'Rallah and Dani greatly enjoyed hiking. The Starfleet research post had been established here almost twelve years ago chiefly because there was no native population and so no chance of breaking the Prime Directive and because of a useful proximity to Vulcan. Dani had lived here all her life and her family's rooms were as full of various samples of the local flora (including a shrub that had sprouted huge purple leaves) and minerals as Terran artefacts. There were also plenty of Vulcan influences there too including, T'Rallah had been surprised to see, an ornamental lirpa weapon. Doctor Alex Andersen had spent a good proportion of her childhood staying with her Vulcan cousin Spock, now First Officer on Starfleet's flagship, and had adopted the arid, strangely beautiful planet as a second homeworld. Her daughter had inherited her curiosity and a good many of her interests including Vulcan culture so when T'Rallah had first arrived, she had bombarded her with questions. The seven year old had even decided to take up the Vulcan lyre to add to her already impressive list of musical accomplishments and could play as well as T'Rallah who admittedly had never cared for playing instruments herself. She was certainly better than her mother (who could barely play five notes in key). It was quite clear she had got her artistic leanings from Lars.

The only thing that had been less than idyllic about Dani's childhood was lack of companionship so, in addition to T'Rallah's talents in her field, her arrival had been a godsend for the Andersens who were always concerned that on a research station with only 35 other people and no other families, their daughter may be lonely. T'Rallah remembered when they had discussed her own family.

"I have one younger sister and a brother. We are fraternal twins, a most unusual occurrence in Vulcans."

"Way cool! I wish I had a sibling! Not twins though. I wouldn't wanna share my birthday. S'pose you're used to it."

"Birth anniversaries are not marked in the same way among my people. Our culture leaves little room for frivolity." She had to confess she had been slightly prejudiced against human culture at the beginning, believing it shallow. Since her friendship with this family and their colleagues, however, she had moved past such illogical presumption. She had found the girl's constant attentions something of a distraction at first but now found her company enjoyable.

"I wish Mum and Dad could come with us tomorrow" Dani suddenly announced.

"Your parent's research is of great importance to the scientific community"

"Yeah, I know. Just wish _I_ was of great importance for _them_" Dani moved a chess piece.

"Danielle, I believe you are fully cognisant of their affection for you. They have frequently expressed such sentiments and repeatedly told me of their wish that they had been able to spend more time with you recently." T'Rallah admonished.

"Yeah, I know. I can't help being illogical" she responded. While Vulcan children did not feel a constant need for their parent's attention, T'Rallah sympathised with the child.

Abruptly, the room seemed to pitch violently northwards, sending several of the Andersen's ornaments and keepsakes flying. T'Rallah was troubled. Seismic activity was almost unheard of on Weisshorn and was not usually accompanied by the sound of detonating explosives. Dani stared at the ceiling, her dark eyes darting to and fro. "What was that all about?" the young girl demanded of no one in particular.

Another impact rocked the room and this time the cables supplying the ambient lighting were severed. Dani cried out reflexively "seriously, T'Rallah, what's going on?" her voice rose a few octaves.

"I am unsure. I will attempt to contact your parents to ascertain-"

The young Vulcan was cut off by the sound of the comm. on the wall chiming. The familiar sound was given a heightened urgency by the situation. She crossed the room to answer it "T'Rallah here" she intoned calmly.

"T'Rallah!" shouted the voice of Alex "thank God the comm's still up. Is Dani there?"

"Of course, Alex as you requested me to-"

Alex clearly had no time for the characteristic pedantic nature of Vulcans "Is she ok?"

"I'm fine" Dani interjected "Mum what's happening? Is it an earthquake?"

"Sweetie look, I need you to be a very brave girl for me, Okay? The facility has been attacked. We didn't get a warning. Typical bloody Klingons! They are demanding that we all turn ourselves and the research over to them. After they get in here it's only a matter of time before they find you. You mustn't let them take you do you hear me?"

"But Mum, what about the shields?"

"Honey, they're failing" a burst of static interference punctuated Alex's point "we're barely holding them off. I want you to do everything T'Rallah tells you, okay? Both of you get out and look after each other. Take a shuttlecraft and inform Starfleet, T'Rallah. Make sure she's safe, yeah?"

"I will take her to safety now, Alex. We will ensure a rescue mission is despatched as soon as possible. T'Rallah out."

"Wait, Mum! What about you and Dad? I don't wanna leave you! They'll hurt you!"

"Honey, it's gonna be okay. Don't worry about us, we'll be alright. Go with T'Rallah. I love you. See you-" the connection that had been threatening to break the entire conversation finally snapped.

T'Rallah was as usual efficient and level-headed, taking Dani by the arm "Come, Dani. We must reach the hanger without being intercepted."

"I'm not going! We should stay and help the others. I'm not leaving my Mum and Dad! We can fight!"

"Dani, be reasonable. We have no weapons-"

"Mum's got a lirpa!"

"And the Klingons, if indeed that is what they are will be armed with disruptors and phasers. The best chance for both ourselves and the others is to leave and inform Starfleet of these events, not engage in a foolish rescue attempt of our own which will result in our capture."

"I'm not scared of any Klingon! I'm not a coward!" Dani retorted.

"Lack of fear is a good attainment. Lack of comprehension of a danger faced is not, Danielle. Being aware of one's limits is not cowardice. You are a child. I appreciate your worry on behalf of your parents but they will be better served-"

"By letting the Klingon's get them?"

"By following their directions. For my own part, I have been instructed by your mother to keep you safe from harm and to ensure you escape the facility, a task I will complete with or without your approval or consent if I must. I would prefer not to have to carry you but I will if it becomes necessary!". Something in T'Rallah's green eyes (unusual for her race) made Dani give in. She had never before seen such urgency and fervour in her friend's voice and felt sure that she meant every word. Vulcans do not after all, lie.

So, with precious few seconds to grasp the situation, she found herself being hauled from her family's quarters and along the corridor. They had nearly reached the hanger when the sound of footfalls alerted T'Rallah's keen ears to the approaching enemy. With elegant force, she tugged the grate from an air vent and commanded Dani to climb into it. This time, Dani didn't need telling twice. The air felt damp and stale up here and the sound of their shuffling limbs was unnaturally loud above the pounding of blood in her ears. "T'Rallah?" she whispered, craving reassurance.

"I am here, Dani. Keep moving. We will reach the hanger bay soon". Then, with an unpleasant thrill, T'Rallah caught sight of one of the attackers glaring malevolently up at them through another grill and admonished herself for her lack of attentiveness. _"Over here!" _he bellowed in his guttural native tongue.

"How dare you come here?" T'Rallah supressed the urge to sigh. Dani was brave but very hot headed. One did not challenge a Klingon lightly. His already ridged brow furrowed in displeasure at her impudence and he raised his disruptor. _Surely not? Surely he would not harm a defenceless child?_ T'Rallah was proved wrong when he took aim. She threw her weight into Dani, knocking her out of the path of the beam. These were not phasers. Ugly, barbaric weapons, disruptors were designed to tear flesh and cause pain without necessarily killing. Pain that shot up T'Rallah's left side and leg like synaptic wildfire. She drew in a sharp breath as the Klingon beneath her called for reinforcements to apprehend his injured prisoners.

"T'Rallah! Are you okay?" Dani cried, crawling back to her friend, guilt at her rash actions and fear bleeding through her chest.

T'Rallah gasped. The pain in her leg was incredible. Impulsively she touched the ruined skin through the wet ribbons of her trouser leg. Her hand came away, pools of emerald blood in the grooves. "I…I am afraid not Dani" she murmured with a small wince "You are aware of how to set a heading on autopilot?"

"No! I'm not leaving you too!"

"Danielle you must! I am unable to move and someone must escape the facility if news of what has happened here is to reach Starfleet. It is the only logical-" she winced again, feeling faintly lightheaded and nauseous at the feeling of blood slick against her injured leg "you must calm yourself and keep yourself safe. I do not know what the intentions of the intruders are or why they have such an interest in our research but given their actions so far it is a reasonable assumption they have ill intent."

Dani couldn't help but agree but her heart felt painfully torn. She crawled back to T'Rallah for a moment. The Vulcan was about to protest before the child pulled her into an awkward but tender embrace, burying her face in the older girl's shoulders with a strange whimper "I'm sorry, it's my fault!". Instinctively, T'Rallah returned the gesture, her bloodied hand reaching around Dani's shoulder blades and tightening in an action of comfort for a moment before whispering "No. Go now, Dani"

"I'll come back for you." The girl told her fervently "hang in there!"

"I shall try" replied T'Rallah softly, parting her fingers in the ta'al. Dani returned it, giving her dear friend one last look before turning down the rest of the ventilation shaft with a swish of blonde hair.

* * *

Dani emerged at the end of the shaft behind several supply crates. Walking round them, she immediately pulled herself back as she saw two of the intruders. A male and female, they both had to be at least a head taller than her father and twice his girth. She felt quite sure they could snap her in half if they so chose. Of course there wasn't much danger of that. They would need to keep their prisoners alive and in reasonably good health to avoid the anger of the entire Federation. Dani had played enough twenty-first century video games and seen enough old school war movies to know rudimentary strategy. _Of course the Klingons are here. It's the main exit! _Dani wished for about the third time that minute that T'Rallah was here. Or her parents. Or better still, that she was still playing chess in her living room.

With agonisingly slow movements, she edged along the wall, making sure to keep the guards in her sight and herself out of theirs. She looked at the shuttle _Rocky_ as her best bet. The scientists always put a notice on shuttles to show their fuel status and of the three the smallest and oldest was the one that was good to go. Unfortunately, it was also the one furthest from the wall which would mean breaking cover.

Dani was so busy concentrating on her choice of shuttle that she ignored the open crate of tools lying on the hanger floor. Her foot connected with it with a terrifyingly loud metallic clang, punctuated by the sound of rustling metal tools spilling out onto the tiles. Her eyes met those of the two Klingons in a curious few seconds of stillness before she tore across the hanger, the _Andes _and _Ural _providing her cover from the phaser stun beams. Slamming her hand into the door release switch, she ran up into the shuttle and threw herself on the helm, fingers flying over the controls to start the launching sequence. "Come on come on come ON" she murmured urgently as a booming knock rang though the small vessel.

Finally, the shuttle was under her control. She climbed through the night air, the calm balmy weather a striking contrast to the events of the evening. _Don't worry, T'Rallah, I'm on my way_ she mentally told her friend. At the edge of the atmosphere, she was jostled by the phaser fire of the Bird of Prey and screamed as sparks flew off the console with a sharp _tack! _sound. The autopilot kicked in and threw her into maximum impulse speed. She prayed that they wouldn't see one escaped shuttle as a threat and wouldn't pursue.

"Now, let's find Starfleet" she said to her little battered craft as they shot together across space.


	2. Chapter 1: An Urgent Call

_AN: Two in one day? Blimey, that's a personal record! Will try and write more soon. Krei is Vulcan for 'female cousin' and Spock used the term affectionately to Alex in COTW. Please PM me if you have any questions and/or drop a review…_

* * *

Three figures coalesced on the Enterprise's main transporter pad in a flurry of light. "Dammit Jim!" shouted the eldest, his frown lines deepening with displeasure at his friend's recklessness "Give us some warning before you pull stunts like that! I'm a doctor not-"

"Please, Bones. We're all fine, aren't we? Now I have a bridge to go to. Come on Spock, you're with me!" the light-hearted glint in Captain Jim Kirk's hazel eyes did nothing to dampen Doctor McCoy's ire. Commander Spock raised one elegant eyebrow before following his Captain out of the door. McCoy exchanged exasperated looks with Chief Engineer Scott "Will he _ever_ learn?"

* * *

As soon as Jim and Spock stepped onto the bridge, his Communications Chief turned her beehived head to face the turbolift. "Sir, I'm receiving a very faint transmission. It's taken me a while but I think I've cleared it up. Shall I put it on speakers? There's no visual."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant" he responded, relieving Lieutenant Sulu from the conn and drawing himself up professionally despite the fact he wouldn't be on the viewscreen.

Despite the considerable skill of Lieutenant Uhura, the transmission was still faint and broke and crackled its way through the speakers "I need help! Please can anyone hear me?"

Everyone on the bridge looked shocked. The voice was so young, so vulnerable. Its owner could not have been more than ten years old. There were a number of horrible reasons for such a young child to be making the call none of which any of them wanted to think about. Kirk cleared his throat "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Who are you? Is your ship damaged?" he glanced at Uhura who made some more adjustments before the reply could be heard.

"Yes. I think. It keeps flashing at me and I only have one nacelle! It won't go anywhere! I don't know what to do. Can you come and get me? I'm scared. And hungry." the child pleaded.

"Of course, we just need to know your coordinates. Are you injured?"

A sharp static sound rang through the bridge. "Uhura, what's happening?"

Uhura shook her head, her earrings glinting "I can't route it through speakers any more, Sir. I'll have to talk to her." Kirk nodded sharply.

"Yes, we're still here, sweetie" the Communications Officer said gently "I'm Uhura…Dani?…The captain asked if you were hurt…okay that's good...it's going to be fine darling just tell me your coordinates…okay, we're coming…stay there okay…as soon as we can" Uhura removed her earpiece with a frown, pressing buttons on her station "I've sent her coordinates to the helm, Sir…Sir, she mentioned something about Klingons."

Kirk's expression shifted. He wasn't generally a prejudiced person. Indeed, such people had little place in Starfleet but in his experience Klingons were synonymous with trouble. Especially when they were this far from their side of the Neutral Zone. Nowhere the girl had been coming from could have been anywhere close to Klingon Space. Not in a standard shuttle anyway. They generally had two days fuel and that was when they were in perfect working order, which it didn't look like this particular shuttle was. One thing was for sure; he thought the term 'distress call' had never been more accurately described. A fiercely compassionate man, Jim knew that until they rescued her, he would be haunted by that painfully youthful voice so full of fear and uncertainty, floating utterly alone in the vastness of space. If power was failing, she would only have a couple of hours before life support dwindled.

"Mr. Sulu. Warp factor eight please. She won't have much time."

"Yes sir" responded the efficient Helmsman, determination on his own face as the engine sound increased in pitch and they accelerated.

"Captain, may I be excused?" asked Spock, rising from his station.

"You all right, Spock?" a note of concern bled into his voice.

"Quite alright, Captain. There is simply something I must see to. I apologise for interrupting my shift." And with that, the Vulcan hastened to the turbolift in quick strides.

"Now what exactly was that about?" wondered Sulu aloud, a sentiment which Jim agreed with entirely.

* * *

As soon as Spock arrived in his quarters, he crossed to his desk as frantically as a Vulcan ever does. "Computer, play sound file 'Alex 116'". The last communication he had received from his cousin and her family confirmed what he already knew. The voice in the distress call belonged to Dani. So where were her parents? The knowledge that his dear krei and her husband were in danger and their daughter frightened and alone on a crippled shuttle troubled Spock greatly. His dark eyes bore into the wall with the intensity of his thoughts, which was so great he barely noticed his door chime. "Come" he said softly.

In strode his friends the Captain and the Doctor "what was that all about Spock. C'mon, I know you. Don't give me 'I'm fine!' because you clearly aren't". As usual Jim gave no inch. When Spock had first served on the Enterprise under Captain Christopher Pike, he had been allowed to keep himself to himself. Pike had treated him like a valued and respected colleague as much as any of the crew but neither had allowed the other into their personal lives. It simply wasn't the done thing between a junior and superior officer. Of course, Spock quickly learned that Jim Kirk was not concerned with what the 'done thing' was at all. Against all protocol and principles of emotional self-preservation, he tried to be a friend to every member of the crew and, as with most of his endeavours, he had largely succeeded. Some considered him careless and believed his reputation as a shallow, arrogant womanizer but Spock took particular note of how he knew nearly every long serving crewmember by first and last name and took time to remember details about their personal lives. Spock particularly recalled the expression of one young Lieutenant when Jim had asked him if his sick mother was feeling any better. Sato had been, as Mr. Sulu would say, completely 'floored'. Whether it was because he was Vulcan and so any disregard for personal boundaries was of particular note or because Jim had pursued his friendship especially, the Captain's puppy-like behaviour had utterly perplexed Spock initially and it had been with a certain amount of reluctance he had let him in. Now however, Spock's close friendship with the Captain and CMO made it difficult to contemplate a life where such intrusions didn't happen. He was rather grateful this time. After all, they would appreciate the urgency of the situation better if they knew who the girl was.

"Captain, I have a personal connection with the girl whose distress call we received. A review of my private communications confirmed my recognition of her voice. She is the daughter of my human cousin Alexandra. Her name is Danielle."

"Well now! You never told us you had a cousin!" McCoy said.

"I have three first cousins on my mother's side that we are aware of, Doctor."

"Aware of?"

"My mother has not spoken to her younger brother since her marriage. I was always lead to believe there was a causal link due to his…disapproval of her choice of life partner." A shadow flitted across Spock's eyes for a millisecond "Alex and I spent a great deal of our childhood together and she often stayed with us on Vulcan. In our adult lives we have remained…her phrase is 'close'". McCoy's eyebrows raised in an imitation of his friend, as much as the notion would have appalled him.

"Uhura said Danielle mentioned Klingons" Jim interjected "do you have any idea how…?"

"I know as much, or should I say as little, as yourself. One thing above all else; it is imperative we locate the shuttle to ascertain the connection between Danielle's separation from her parents and the Klingons. There is also an additional concern. My cousin suffers from Tellman's Syndrome. If she has been separated from her medication, it could endanger her life."

"Already on it, Spock. We should reach her coordinates in twenty minutes." Jim told him.

"I am glad of that, Captain" Spock replied simply, looking more than usually grave. McCoy didn't call him out on the reference to emotion. His heart simply wasn't in it. Not when there was a child and her mother at risk and certainly not family for that's what they would not be considered by the Enterprise's Command Crew.

"Thankyou, Jim. We will be needed on the bridge in time for us to drop out of warp" Spock prompted. The two other men followed.


	3. Chapter 2: A Delicate Rescue

_A.N.: Taking a few liberties with technology and starship layouts here. Also if any COTW readers are wondering how Alex, who studied engineering at the Academy, became a scientist, I will explain later. There's a reference to Journey to Babel later. Please leave a review :)_

When the three arrived on the bridge as soon as the ship had come to a stop, it was already a hive of activity, mainly carried out by Uhura who seemed to be holding two separate conversations. "What's the situation Lieutenant?" asked Kirk striding over to her desk.

"Well, Sir, we found the shuttle and it's in terrible condition. Mr. Scott tells me he's amazed it hasn't broken up yet."

Scotty chipped in over the comm "Aye. In fact, I reckon the only reason it hasn't is the fact the shields are up. Smart little lassie knew that when we spoke to her. It does present us with a bit of a problem, you can see…"

"We can't use the transporters. Damn! Scotty, how long a window would we have between lowering the shields and the ship breaking up?"

"Not enough margin, Captain. I wouldn'ta be wanting to risk it. We need a manned shuttle ta go over there and pick her up. It'll be risky though. An asteroid is due ta pass within five solar miles of the lass's position which'll complicate proceedings a wee bit."

Sulu barely missed a beat "I'll volunteer Sir."

"Very good Mr. Sulu. Report to the shuttle bay" Kirk responded gratefully. With a fluid motion, Ensign Varma'ta took the Chief Helmsman's place as he left the bridge.

* * *

Hikaru Sulu was the best pilot on the flagship Enterprise and, some would say, the whole Starfleet. A humble man at heart, Sulu didn't know about that, but modesty would never keep him from doing his duty. He pulled the shuttle _Columbus _out of the Enterprise's hanger bay with the efficiency born of repeated skill.

He whistled sympathetically. Even from this distance he could see the poor kid's shuttle was well and truly wrecked, its grey chrome hull blackened by phaser fire and only one nacelle firing. Sulu felt disgusted at the cruelty involved in firing at a child at all, let alone one piloting a ship with no weapons systems and very rudimentary shielding. He was frankly amazed she had been able to fly the thing at all and couldn't help admiring the child as he hailed her.

"Hello?" she called her face pixelating across the _Columbus's _viewscreen.

"Hey, kid. My Captain tells me you need a ride. I'm Lieutenant Sulu."

"Yeah, you could say that" she replied, a tight smile tugging at her mouth, doing little to break the tension visible there.

"Okay, Dani, right?" she nodded "I need you to start the docking sequence. I'm gonna have to come in and get you. Do you see the panel next to the shield controls? I need you to press top, bottom, third and fourth okay?"

"From bottom or top?" she asked shakily.

"Top. You got it? Okay I'm gonna start my sequence."

Suddenly communications blacked out. Sulu felt a twinge of sympathy for the girl who must have been clinging to the contact like a lifeline. It posed the problem that Sulu could not guide her through alternative procedures if anything went wrong. There was also the troubling implication that the rest of the power would not hold out long. Wincing, Sulu carefully maneuvered into position, watching the scans like a hawk. That was when nature decided to throw him a curveball in the form of an eddy of gravitational force from the passing asteroid which caused the remaining operational nacelle of the smaller craft to jar against the _Columbus_ in a motion that shook both ships. Eyes widening, Sulu saw with a thrill of fear for the kid that the strained nacelle was failing. She had barely three minutes before the battered craft crumpled like foil. With haste, he docked, sprinting to the small hatch that served as the _Columbus's _airlock. Through a shower of sparks, Dani was visible, head whipping round frantically to face him. "Come on, we have to go now!" Sulu urged.

"Look out Lieutenant!" she yelled. He narrowly escaped being showered in more sparks.

"Thanks, kid. Let's split, okay?" he replied with a wry smile.

Dani sprang from her seat into Sulu's arms. He tossed her as gently as he could through the airlock before throwing himself behind her and climbing into the pilot's chair. His hands flew across the controls as he pushed the _Columbus _towards the Enterprise, leaving the crippled shuttle to implode with only moments to spare.

* * *

In the hanger bay, Kirk, Spock and McCoy stood behind the transparent airlock door waiting for the shuttle's return. Spock, Jim noted, didn't take his eyes off the doors as through willing them to open. They hadn't heard from Sulu yet. Moments later he had arrived in person. As soon as the pressure and air content was equalised across the hanger's compartments, the Captain, XO and CMO ran to the shuttle's door.

Out climbed a very relieved looking Lieutenant Sulu and his charge. The girl looked up at the three men. As soon as she recognised her second cousin she hurled herself at him with a cry, burying her face in his science blues with soft sobs of relief. Every face in the room looked on with varying degrees of shock. Spock returned the hug for a moment. Jim examined the expression on his face. He had only ever seen him with family once. His relationship with his father had been very strained until their heart to heart after the transfusion that saved Sarek's life. Jim had heard from Bones that there was some evidence to suggest tissue transplantation could hold a memory of the donor's personality. Maybe that was the source of Spock's new sympathy with his father. That or the older Vulcan had finally come to his senses regarding his son's life choices. He clearly shared a close bond with his mother though and, going by the gentle expression of concern on his stoic face, that extended to the rest of his human family as well. He allowed Dani to release her fear and tension in the form of tears as her slight frame shook before taking her shoulders gently in long hands. Jim would usually have introduced himself and Bones by now but instinctively held back, allowing Spock and his cousin a moment.

"I am glad you are safe, Danielle" he told her "I trust you are unharmed?"

"Yeah, I…not injured. Spock, we were attacked on Wiesshorn…I think I was the only one to get out. T'Rallah told me I had to tell Starfleet" Spock was concerned for her, not only because of her bedraggled appearance. Her face looked pale and drawn, her brown eyes loosing focus and her voice was faint. She even began to sway with clear exhaustion.

"Dani, are you well?"

The girl looked up at Spock for a moment "Not sure…no". The child's shaking knees abruptly gave way and she collapsed bodily into her cousin's arms.


	4. Chapter 3: A Medical Emergency

A/N: not very much here but sets the scene for Dani's recovery and gives a bit of info about Alex's post-Academy years. Will try to get more up before next week but can't make any promises lol. Let me know what you think and sorry if Spock seems OOC here...

* * *

As soon as Spock had slid to the floor to catch his unconscious cousin and cradle her, McCoy leaped to the fore, purpose flashing in light eyes. Jim may be the captain but whenever there was a problem with the health of anyone on board, the good Doctor was definitely in charge. For his part, Jim knew to move out of the way, a frown of deep concern on his face mirroring Sulu's.

McCoy knelt beside his friend. He was one of perhaps four or five people who would be able to detect the look of worry on his Vulcan friend's face. The slight tightening of the jaw, the drawing together of dark brows and the tic in the neck as he watched the girl's shallow breathing all spoke of it. Looking down at his patient, he gave her an examination, first running his medical tricorder along her length and then using more traditional methods that involved the sensors he was born with. He muttered symptoms under his breath.

"Hypotension, tachycardia, pale skin" McCoy looked up at Spock "has she inherited her mother's condition?"

"No"

"Good. Well she has no infection but is severely dehydrated and shows signs of short term malnourishment and extreme fatigue. We'll need to take her to sickbay."

"Very good, Doctor" as Spock picked Dani up, she began to mutter incoherently, half formed words mumbled fretfully into her cousin's chest as she lapsed into delirium. As she was disturbed by the movement, she seemed almost to be fighting her way to consciousness. Jim thought that she must be feeling pretty desperate and be possessed of unusually strong will. Just what had she been through these past few days? Certainly not sleeping and eating by the looks of things. Her red rimmed eyes opened fractionally and she whimpered and shivered violently in Spock's arms, uttering keening cries of distress. Gently, he applied pressure to her neck and murmured "peace, Dani. You are quite safe", causing her to drift away.

* * *

As soon as the four men and the patient arrived at sickbay, McCoy directed Spock to a biobed to place her on and called on Nurse Chapel to prepare saline and nutrient solution to transfuse her with. "What can we do?" asked Jim feeling rather surplus to requirements.

It turned out he was. "You can both head back to the bridge! I'm gonna have a hard enough time with the hobgoblin here!"

Giving his First Officer a quick squeeze on the arm and an encouraging smile, Jim departed with Sulu in tow.

McCoy spent the next few minutes taking readings, injecting the girl with vitamin hypos and programming the medical scanner, all the while Spock watched. "I must report to the bridge, Doctor. Is her health improving?". Despite the coldness of the words, the Vulcan looked torn, making no move to leave and McCoy took pity on him.

"She's gonna be fine, Spock. We can only wait until she wakes up now. I'll give ya a call"

"Thankyou, Doctor" The Vulcan gave his customary incline of the head before heading for the turbolift, feeling Dani was in safe hands. Not that he would ever tell McCoy that, of course.

* * *

For the rest of his shift, Spock could tell that his captain was paying unusually close attention to him but went about his duties with the same efficiency he always did, despite kindly questions from Lieutenants Uhura and Sulu regarding Dani's health. As he left his station, Jim followed him into the turbolift "Commander, you're with me. Briefing room one.". They climbed off at the appropriate deck and ensconced themselves on either side of the oval table.

"How is she?"

"Still unconscious and unwell, Captain, but Doctor McCoy assures me her condition will improve rapidly. I trust his judgement."

"Better not tell him that. It might end the universe as we know it!" Jim responded, humour being his usual resort in stressful situations. The bickering of his two closest friends was nothing short of legendary and sometimes he grew weary of it. Still, it was always slightly unsettling when anything so out of the norm as his XO and CMO agreeing with each other happened and he had to admit he would miss it if it stopped.

"On medical matters only, I can assure you, Captain. It would indeed be unfortunate if I could not rely upon the medical opinion of a man who has had the combined benefit of a six year degree in medicine and Starfleet training" Spock replied "you need not fear for the integrity of reality."

After a brief chuckle, Kirk's face took on a more serious expression "Now Spock, you understand that I need more information. Starfleet will need more information. Do you know anything about your cousin Alex's work? What could she possibly be doing that would make the Klingons take enough of an interest to violate the Organian Treaty and cross into Federation space to commandeer it?"

"I agree, Captain, there are many unknowns in this scenario. The nature of the group of Klingons, for instance. Are they a rouge faction acting alone or a task force acting on behalf of the Empire? Indeed, they need not be a solely Klingon group at all. They could be a group of pirates or terrorists that happened to send only their Klingon members on this particular raid."

"Well let's just focus on what we _do_ know, Dammit! What's your cousin's background?"

"My cousin studied Advanced Engineering at Starfleet Academy. During her first ship assignment five years afterward she met the prominent physicist Lars Andersen and completed a physics diploma herself. After they married, they began working at Weisshorn."

"Weisshorn?"

"A small moon occupied by a Starfleet science base. Alex and her husband now lead the team coordinating various research and development projects there, with a view to improving starship technologies. The latest version of warp capable engine, that requires almost 36.7% less dilithium, for example, was produced by their team."

"It appears genius runs in the family, Spock but that still doesn't answer the question"

"Does it not, Captain? Many of Starfleet's most valuable development projects are located there. Acquisition of the labs would prove very strategically adventitious. The attackers have also acquired several knowledgeable and potentially valuable hostages whose freedom can be bargained for."

"Well when you put it that way…" Jim was interrupted by the chirping of the comm. "Kirk, here"

"Hey Jim, you better get down here with Spock. The kid's awake and she's asking for him."

With an exchanged glance, Captain and Commander left the room for the turbolift.


	5. Chapter 4: Dani's Account

A.N. A bit overdue (sorry!) but hey, Uni called! Hope you like this next one. On their way!

* * *

When Jim and Spock arrived at sickbay, Dani was working her way through a tub of yoghurt. She called Spock's name and he sat at her side. "How are you, Dani? I trust you are feeling better under the _careful_ ministrations of our Doctor?" McCoy snorted.

"Yeah. Hey, Doctor McCoy, could I have a sandwich please?"

"Sure kid, what filling?"

"Tuna please".

As McCoy left to go to the sickbay's kitchenette Jim looked after him in mock shock. "He never makes me a sandwich! And it's not even from a replicator!"

"I only make food for my _well-behaved_ patients!" McCoy shouted back.

"Can you _believe _him?" Jim asked Dani playfully, prompting a chuckle.

"Doctor McCoy says you never listen to anything he says even though he's always right."

"Oh, really? What other slanderous things has he been saying?"

Dani opened her mouth to speak before McCoy returned with a round of tuna sandwiches and placed it in front of her. This distracted her enough for McCoy to pull his two friends aside, jokes forgotten "Look she may seem pretty normal but she's still a bit shaky and weak. She hasn't slept, drunk or eaten in nearly three days. Shuttle wasn't equipped with supplies. She's been through a hellava lot so just go easy with the questions you two okay? She's nine years old after all." McCoy shook his head, imagining what it must have been like on that shuttle, without even the reprieve of sleep from painful, gnawing worry and hunger. It was a miracle the girl wasn't rocking and whimpering on the biobed right now.

"I am aware of this, Doctor. Nevertheless it is imperative that we ask _some _questions if we are to assist her." Spock responded and he and Jim took seats on either side of the young girl, who had made short work of the sandwich.

"Hello, Dani. My name's Jim Kirk. I'm friends with your cousin and Captain of the Enterprise. We're gonna need to ask you a few questions so we can find out what happened to your parents okay?" She nodded.

"Dani, Lieutenant Uhura informed us you believed that the base on Weisshorn was attacked by a group of Klingons. Is this correct?"

"They _were_ Klingons! Me and T'Rallah managed to stay out their way. Until…it was my fault" Dani's voice thickened "I yelled at one of them and she got hurt pushing me out the way. He was shooting at me. So she told me to crawl along the tunnel to the hanger. When I got there there were two more so I had to run onto the _Rocky_, the shuttle I mean, and go. I..I got out the atmosphere. I…didn't wanna leave her but she said I had to tell Starfleet."

"Dani, you followed the only logical course. T'Rallah would not have wanted you to endanger yourself by remaining with her." Spock suppressed his urge to curl his fists at the thought of shooting at a child. Particularly _this _child.

"But what if something's happened to her? She was hurt pretty bad. What if she...what if something happened? And she was alone?" Jim saw the familiar symptoms of survivor's guilt plain on the girl's features.

"Vulcans are strong and resilient, Dani. Your accounts of her have led me to believe that she is also resourceful. It is therefore a reasonable assumption that your friend is in relative safety." Spock told her. Jim couldn't help but admire that in his XO. For a man who claimed to divorce himself from emotion and who could at times seem cold and blunt, Spock had an extraordinary ability to provide comfort, even more so considering Vulcan respect for truth.

"Do you think Mum and Dad are okay? T'Rallah was sitting with me for them when everything shook and we got the call from the lab. She…told us to run and get Starfleet to rescue them. That a load of Klingons were attacking the base for our research. We were supposed to stay together" Dani looked thoroughly miserable, tears welling in her eyes. Jim felt guilty for putting her through this. She needed rest. It could surely wait? As he remembered the team of scientists in Klingon hands, however, he realised it couldn't. "Dani" he said, gently "do you have any idea why the Klingons would want to do this? Were they working for the Empire?"

"I don't know. Well there weren't many ships and they looked pretty beat up. Still enough to beat us though". Of course it would be, the average Starfleet research station didn't exactly pack a lot of firepower.

"I…please help me get them back." her face crumpled "I just wanna see them…so…much! All the time I was in the shuttle I kept thinking about Mum getting a Tellman's attack or Dad hurt and I wouldn't be there and failing T'Rallah and if they followed me or I even _made _it to the next system!"

Spock moved closer to his distraught young relative "Dani, you did _not _'fail' T'Rallah or your parents. Their instructions were to leave the station and inform Starfleet, both of which you have done. The Captain and I will inform our superiors and we will decide how to proceed". He tried to impress upon her that her job was done and very well too.

"Besides, your parents would want you to be safe. And believe me we will do our best to keep you that way and bring you and your family home. Thankyou for telling us what we needed, Dani. You get some rest now, okay? You did great. Let us take it from here" added Jim.

She nodded tearfully "just please find them, okay?"

"That is our priority, Dani. Once we find your parents and their colleges, we will be able to discover the Klingon's purpose in their actions. We will leave you to rest. You may call on myself or the Captain if there is anything you require."

"Thanks, Spock. I'm really glad you're here" she said, squeezing his wrist with a small smile before he followed Jim out the door.

"Still not a lot to go on" sighed Kirk.

"Indeed not, Captain. It seems that the logical step is to retrace hers. Perhaps a visit to Weisshorn will yield some clearer answers. We may also be able to locate T'Rallah."

"Yes, who is that by the way?"

"Alex and Lars's assistant. She has been working with them for two years and two months and is Dani's closest companion "

"Right. First, I have the incomparable joy of reporting all this to Starfleet Command!" Jim sighed.

"A flagrant yet appropriate application of sarcasm, Captain" Spock agreed with something akin to a grimace.

* * *

After hours of arguing with the Brass, a very peeved yet vindicated Kirk finally emerged from his office to stride onto the bridge "Right everyone, now that our wonderful Powers that Be have decided to make a quick decision we can be on our way! It's not like there are lives in imminent danger or anything!" the crew well recognised that tone. Jim's bearing spoke of the purpose that came with his 'crusader mode'. The entire bridge seemed to be pre-emptively obeying his orders as he called "warp factor 7 Mr Chekov."

"Aye, sur" responded the Russian with customary gravity.

* * *

The next day, after bending both Jim and Spock's ears about distressing his patient the day before ("what part of 'go easy on her' didn't you two understand?!"), he released her to her cousin's care. An hour or so later Jim encountered his First Officer standing awkwardly outside his room. "Er, Spock?"

"Captain. May I request assignment of alternative quarters for tonight? If none are available I require an extra bunk."

"And what exactly is wrong with yours, Mr. Spock?" asked the now puzzled Captain.

"My cousin is still rather fatigued and it seems she has…fallen asleep on it."

With a swish, the door opened to reveal Dani, indeed snuggled in her cousin's bed. Jim was pleased and touched to see that she looked peaceful. "I did not think it prudent to disturb her, Jim"

"Of course not, Spock. The room next you yours is empty at the moment. Take that for the night. That way she can call you if she needs to". Both men were acutely aware of the possibility of nightmares.

"Very well, Captain. Goodnight."

"'Night, Spock"

As they retired to their respective quarters, both had, in their own way, some level of anxiety about the day ahead.


	6. Chapter 5: These Four Walls

A.N. So we haven't heard from Alexandra in a while and I kinda miss her so here she is. I'm not being particularly nice to her at the moment though, with the whole captured by Klingons thing. Sorry Alex! Also, the picture becomes clearer here and it ties into a particular TOS episode (one of my faves). T+ for a bit of violence here…

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"No different than I was two minutes ago, Lars" Alex smiled wanly at her anxious husband. She normally found it irritating when he fussed over her health, particularly as newer medicines made Tellman's much easier to handle but found it oddly comforting. Perhaps because it was so normal. A more likely reason though was that she had always found bravery and optimism easier when she had to be strong for someone else. Besides, Lars's compassionate heart was what had made her fall in love with him.

"I hope Dani's okay" he murmured after a moment's silence.

Alex felt her heart sting at the thought of their daughter. She missed her terribly and her every fibre hoped that both she and T'Rallah had listened to her and got the hell off of Weisshorn. If they had, Starfleet would be on their way. If they hadn't or how they would know where they were, Alex didn't want to consider. "We raised a smart girl. And she's got T'Rallah, they'll look after each other."

"Like us" replied Lars. He put his arm around her and they leant on each other's shoulders, closing their eyes and taking comfort in their closeness. Alex could almost imagine herself and Lars elsewhere. If she could ignore the stench of the Klingon brig, that was. It smelled like something had died in here! _Best not think about that too hard! _She thought.

She was jolted out of her reverie by the opening of the door to admit the one she had identified as the captain of this vessel. Girak, she thought his name was. At last! They had been here for the best part of three days and since dragging them all unceremoniously from their lab and stealing the computer banks their captors had beamed them up, thrown them in this cell and ignored them. Alex was deeply frustrated by the lack of communication. At least if they made demands a dialogue could be opened and her fears for her colleagues could be assuaged. All they had seen or known for the past few days were these four grimy walls.

"Hello" she said with forced cheer "you've finally shown up! Tell me do Klingons treat all their guests like this?" she ignored the warning look from Lars.

The male laughed humourlessly and turned to Lars "you should tell your woman to hold her tongue when it's good for her!"

"I shan't" was his clipped response "now are you going to tell us why you attacked us?"

"Bah! Surely that's obvious? Your research? Well if you are determined to behave like ignorant children I'll tell you. Three months ago, your Starfleet's flagship stole some very valuable technology from the Romulans and because Captain Kirk, darling of the 'fleet, seems to be able to do whatever he likes without the reproach of his superiors, he was praised for retrieving it. Now all most people heard though intelligence channels was that the schematics had been stored in a secure location but the T'resh'ka clan knew just where to find Starfleet's latest research facility. Does that answer your question?"

"Oh the T'resh'ka? Weren't you the ones banished from the Empire? Something about stealing territory from other clans, wasn't it? I see now, you thought you'd get back in their good books by stealing a labful of Starfleet personnel and data! That logic kinda falls apart a bit once you realise you might be causing a few problems for them. After all, the Federation won't take kindly to a load of Klingons violating treaty. Are you _trying_ to start a war?!"

"Again, your tongue is sharper than your wit, thick headed woman! We could flatten the Federation tomorrow! Especially now we have your research!"

She sighed "the name's Doctor Andersen or Alex. Call me by it. And you're hardly in the position to insult anyone else about 'thick' heads. Especially if the only reason you could defeat Starfleet is in our data banks, which you have in your possession!"

The Klingon, unable to contain his temper, responded by giving Alex a slap that sent her hurtling to the floor, her head colliding with the hard bed. She felt the warm sensation of blood seeping from a cut to her forehead. Enfolding his arms around her, Lars turned on the Klingon, anger clear on his face "You don't touch my wife!"

"She is my prisoner as much as you are, I shall do what I like to her!" he growled.

Panting slightly, Alex glared up at Girak, the epitome of defiance "that still leaves the question; why are _we_ here? What do you want with _us_?"

"Your computer banks are protected by encryption. We require one of you to release the code."

"Well we're gonna be pretty useless to you cause that's never gonna happen." Alex knew that if they gave up those codes, it wasn't only the files in _their _data banks at risk, which would have been bad enough. Shield deactivation codes, advanced warp drives, not to mention the schematics for the Romulan's cloaking device which could be a great asset to any offensive the Klingons could mount. It could put all of Starfleet's sensitive information at risk. Lives could be in jeopardy. Did Girak know how valuable the codes would be to him?

"Oh believe me, human, you _will_ be telling us, one way or another. There's just the question of whether you want to be…intact afterwards!" Alex's blood ran cold. The Klingons methods of extracting information were legendary for their effectiveness and cruelty. They possessed a device that could probe the brain, forcing compliance. Unfortunately, most people emerged from the process in a permanent state of catatonia. "Which of you first?" asked Girak, grinning maniacally "ah, your yellow-livered husband hasn't spoken for a while! Let's try him, shall we?"

Alex stood, her fists curled with a look of pure fury on her face "don't you _dare_!"

The Klingon captain paid her no heed. He moved towards Lars. Alex landed a punch to Girak's nose and it began bleeding. _Blood for blood. Just the Klingon's sort of thing_ she thought. Another resounding slap sent her into the wall and she watched as a struggling Lars was dragged out of the door. The finality of the hiss was damming. Alex threw herself at the door screaming Lars's name and very violent threats at their captors. She felt her airways closing. She took the last hypo they had hidden and injected it. The tightness vanished from her neck but not from her heart, consumed with worry for what could be happening to Lars, what might have already happened to their friends. "Please Dani, T'Rallah be safe! Please find someone. We need you!" she whispered as she sat on the floor, hugging her knees. God, she wanted to get out of here! She was only thankful Dani and T'Rallah were not here to experience this. Still, she had every confidence in them, only hoping that they would reach help before it was too late for them all.

* * *

A.N.P.S. Sorry! I'm cruel, aren't I? Hang on in there Alex…


	7. Chapter 6: Settling In

"Hey, Squirt! You up and about, I see! How you liking the Enterprise?" Sulu turned his friendly smile on the girl who had appeared in the mess hall with her cousin.

"Squirt?" she asked indignantly.

"Sorry. Something I used to call my kid sister."

"Yep, I do like it here! I've always wanted to stay on a starship."

Sulu laughed "You and every other kid in the Federation! Looks like you hit the jackpot too!" the Enterprise crew's pride in their beloved ship was very well known and just as well deserved.

"Mr. Sulu, I must return to the bridge. Do you know of any member of the crew who is off duty so that they may watch Dani?" Spock enquired.

"Can't I stay on the bridge? I won't be any trouble."

"I am sure of that, Dani but regulations clearly state that no civilian can be on the bridge for an extended period of time except in emergencies and on official visits. Besides, there will be nothing with which to keep yourself entertained so I see little benefit…"

"I could bring a book?" she suggested hopefully.

Spock found himself torn. Over the last few days that the captain had granted him off to help Dani settle in, he had learnt much about the persistence of Terran children. Of course he well remembered Alex being similar and indeed saw a lot of her in her daughter but it was very different from an adult perspective. Dani seemed to have boundless curiosity and had inundated Spock with questions and requests to visit various departments on the ship (in which he had of course obliged). On her first day she had visited McCoy to thank him, engineering to meet one of her mother's heroes, Scotty (a fact that had pleased him no end) and the quartermaster's to furnish her with clothes, a toothbrush and other essentials. She had been assigned the empty room next to her cousin, which had proved valuable the first night when she had cried out in the throes of a nightmare vision of the raid on Weisshorn and needed the comfort only family could provide. Spock may not be the obvious choice in such a role but his sincerity and ability to speak to treat her as an adult whilst shielding her fragile emotions had been just what Dani needed to calm herself enough to sleep. Now, however, he couldn't ignore his professional duties any more. He had had four messages from the science deputies this morning alone.

"I'm off duty for the rest of the day, she could hang out with me for a while" Sulu chipped in.

"Thankyou Mr. Sulu. Would that be acceptable, Dani?"

"Sure. Have a good shift."

"And have a good" he paused "'hang out', Dani" he replied before departing the mess hall.

Sulu chuckled "I did _not_ just hear him say that!" he shook his head. Spock and youthful colloquialisms? "So, what you wanna do, kid?"

"Hey, Spock says you run the botany labs here. I thought you were a pilot?"

"Most people here have skills beyond their Track. Ensign Chekov sketches and lectures on Russian history at every opportunity, just don't trust anything he says about it, okay? He'd have you believe the guy who built the Eiffel Tower stole the idea from them. Your cousin and Lieutenant Uhura have been known to give impromptu music recitals and _never _challenge Nurse Hill to a sparring session. Unless you want to spend your next shift sore!"

"Can we go down to the lab?"

"Sure, lunch first though, right? I don't want your cousin telling me off. He might make me clean the brig with a toothbrush. Someone had to do that once. He deserved it though. Putting food dye in everyone's toothpaste is not okay! Even on April fools! Don't know _what _he put in mine cause it took about a week to have a white smile again!"

"Pretty crazy place, uh?"

"You have _no _idea" Sulu said, tapping his nose "I fancy sushi, you?"

"Just casually fulfilling your own racial stereotype, there! And were you just talking about me?" a dark haired woman in Medical Blues walked up to the replicator next to theirs.

"Hey, Hill! I was just singing your praises as always! And I can't order sushi because I'm Japanese? What's up with that? You don't see me complaining when you have orange juice every morning, Miss Florida!"

"Touche, Sulu! You still up for a game later? You and Pavel gonna actually get a strike today?"

"Hey, we can beat you any day! We might have company, though" here Sulu gestured to Dani "you like bowling?"

"Sure! Me and Dad do it all the time! He says I'm pretty good." She said, a barely perceptible wince on her face.

"That's great! Janice has the flu so my team's a woman down anyway. Catch you later!". Hill and Sulu exchanged tight smiles, acutely aware of how sensitive the thought of her father must be.

* * *

"And another victory is ours, gentlemen!" Hill crowed as she gave Dani a high five "player of honour over here!"

"Seriously, kid, how does a nine year old get four strikes in a row?" asked Sulu.

"Well being Lars Andersen's daughter helps. He used to run the tenpin society at the Academy."

"Not fair. I pwepose deduction for genetic advantage!" Chekov called in mock outrage, prompting laughter from Dani "seweously though, wery good shots. You know you might get as good as the great Russian player…"

"Oh here we go!" Sulu said wearily.

Everyone except Chekov burst into hysterics. Sulu had had a great deal of fun today. The kid was pretty good fun to be around and had loved the botany lab. She was one of the few people willing to listen to his lectures on flora and the only one to share his view of his pet Bleeshka plant, Bessie.

"You're the first one that hasn't jumped at the sight of her!"

"Hey, different is good right. Isn't new experiences what you guys come out here for? Hey, we have that one on Weisshorn!"

Later, they had had a game on Sulu's vintage games console. She had proved talented there as well.

"You know, no one's ever come that close to beating me on this. And Rainbow Road too! You could be a good pilot. Today Mariokart, tomorrow, the bridge."

The chirping of the comm. interrupted Sulu's thoughts "Sulu here" he said into the wall terminal.

"Spock here, Lieutenant. Can you bring my cousin up to the primary briefing room? We need to discuss something with her."

"Aye, sir. Will be with you shortly" shutting off the connection, Sulu turned to Dani "c'mon, I'll take up, kid."

Dani shot up immediately, following Sulu with a growing anticipation.

* * *

A.N. A lighter note here. And for those that don't know, Rainbow Road is a level of Mariokart and it's HARD! And the Enterprise has her own bowling alley cause why not? :)


	8. Chapter 7: Start of the Trail

"So start again, Jim, what exactly did Starfleet do wrong this time?"

"Not Starfleet, Bones. I guess you would call them a 'mole'. Apparently a journalist managed to get access to the higher ups in Starfleet and got wind of the fact that a load of Federation scientists had been taken hostage by the Klingons. And look! Look what they had the nerve to publish!"

Here Kirk pointed angrily to the briefing room's main viewscreen on which was emblazoned a headline; 'Starfleet Incompetence Leaves Research Facility Vulnerable'. "And it gets worse! The article goes on to list the missing publically and proclaims that the girl T'Rallah is presumed dead, something neither your cousin, Spock, nor her family need to hear before we have proof. And on the back of this, the Klingon High Council has threatened sanctions for slander! Say they know nothing about the attack."

"A likely story!"

"That's not helping, Bones. I don't like them any more than you do but we have to assume at this point that the Council are telling the truth. This attack doesn't make any sense and we have next to no information about the attack. Dani couldn't tell us anything really. What gets me is the misdemeanours at our end. Does that profession have _any _concept of responsibility? They _never_ think about the effect it has, do they?"

"There are irresponsible people in every profession to give it a bad name, Jim. It's just unfortunate that there appears to be more such people in the press than in most other lines of work. Always been that way since there was money in news. The question is, how did they get hold of this to put out there for the galaxy to see?"

"I bet it was Barnett. He always did have a loose tongue, especially after a few drinks…"

"Sirs, please, this event, while inconvenient, cannot be altered and such conjecture is fruitless. We must discuss our own progress in the matter" Spock interjected.

Any reply was interrupted by the arrival of Sulu and Dani "you said you wanted to see me Cap…Jim?" said the girl as soon as Sulu had tactfully taken his leave with a "Thanks for a fun day, kid" which earned a smile.

"Dani, you arrived just in time, I was about to discuss with Spock and Doctor McCoy how we're doing." He smiled warmly at the girl to reassure her.

"And?" she asked.

"We are expected to arrive at Weisshorn in twenty six minutes, Dani. We will put together a landing party to investigate possible destinations and goals for the captured scientists and your parents. We will also search for T'Rallah." Spock informed her.

"I wanna come" Dani said. It was a statement, not a question and she met the gazes of each man with startlingly mature resolve.

"Dani, I'm not sure…" began Jim.

"Please. I need to know if she's okay. I need to see it. Please."

Jim found his heartstrings being tugged unpleasantly by the girl's tone "dammit, Dani! Okay but it…might not be very nice."

"Jim!" McCoy gave him a warning look "she doesn't need to see…"

"I do, Doctor!"

With a sigh, McCoy nodded. He wasn't even close to liking it but had the feeling this kid wouldn't take no for an answer and had visions of her trying to beam down alone without a technician. Even with her precocious technical prowess, that was obviously very dangerous. The comm whistled and Uhura informed them they were in orbit above their destination. "Thanks, Uhura. Tell Kyle we're on our way and send four security officers to the transporter room, Kirk out."

"Come Dani" Spock said softly, leading his cousin out of the briefing room.

* * *

They materialised in the hanger of the station and what struck Jim was how…neat it was. No phaser marks on the walls and no signs of plundering. He was sure that the labs below would tell a very different story. He couldn't decide if this was encouraging or eerie.

"Right, everyone! Starfleet have provided us with the old schematics for this station so at least we know where to start. We split into two teams. Spock and I will take one security team down to the labs. Doctor McCoy will take another team around the facility to search for T'Rallah's whereabouts. We don't know if anybody has been left here to counter such efforts so exercise maximum caution. Dani, would you act as their guide? You are more familiar with the station."

"Sure. C'mon, I'll show you where I last saw her."

* * *

"Slow down kid!" McCoy was struggling to keep up with Dani as she ran through corridors so well known to her, glancing between his tricorder and his young guide.

"Up here!" Dani pointed at an open hatch in the ceiling. She froze when she looked down and it took McCoy barely a millisecond to realise why. The floor was stained with dark emerald liquid he knew to identify as Vulcan blood.

Dani charged down the corridor with frantic haste, McCoy and the two security officers tearing after her. The further they got along the stained corridor, the more ominous the picture became. Even for a Vulcan, loosing this much blood couldn't be good.

At last the girl came to a stop in front of a door, punched the release switch and ran inside. McCoy followed to see her standing over the prone form of a young, extremely pale Vulcan woman. She cried out her friend's name in horror as McCoy dropped to his knees, activating the medical scanner on his tricorder, praying that it had good news for him, heart leaping into his throat.

"T'RALLAH!"

* * *

A.N. I'm so sorry! Forgive me for this please! I promise I'll try to update soon. I won't leave you guys hanging for long…


	9. Chapter 8: Vulcan Resolve

"T'Rallah, please!" Dani shook her desperately "Is she…?" her dark eyes bore desperately into McCoy's.

He ran his tricorder over the older girl "very faint heartbeat. Low blood pressure, even for a Vulcan but most definitely alive, kid. Tough, both of you."

Dani brushed the long black hair away to see T'Rallah's normally calm face contorted and was shocked at the traces of tears. She imagined her friend's time since they had parted, slowly bleeding, crawling in pain. Alone with no one to see, defying traditional Vulcan reserve and weeping. She gathered T'Rallah in her arms and buried her head in her shoulders as her own shook with a relief and a renewed longing for her home and family to be set to rights. McCoy stepped back partly to give the two space and partly to comm the other landing party and sickbay to inform them of a new arrival.

"Dani?" slurred the Vulcan girl as she stirred, brought to consciousness by her younger friend's cries.

"T'Rallah! I did it! I got help! You'll never guess who I found!"

T'Rallah's unfocussed light eyes showed she was in no fit mental state for such conjecture. "I got the Enterprise! Found them a few days after I left here. They're gonna help us find the others."

"Dani, how long has it been since you left?"

"A standard week. How long were you…"

"I have been unconscious for three standard days. I was…attempting to use this computer terminal to contact Vulcan when I fainted. I..thought of you often, _zchliak_. I was…hoping you were well…" T'Rallah's eyes rolled and her body seized up, to Dani's great alarm. "Doctor McCoy!"

The physician was at her side instantly, muttering profusely "Sorry kid, we got to get her back to the ship now", addressing his communicator he barked "Scotty we need a transport directly to sickbay. I got a patient here and I don't wanna be moving her that far." He suspected a dislocated shoulder from the fall out of the ceiling hatch and other injuries as well as those inflicted by the Klingon disruptors. Nasty weapons! Not that he could really approve of any means of inflicting injury on another as a person let alone a doctor, but in McCoy's opinion these were particularly cruel. And there was also the stubbornness of Vulcans with which he was very familiar to factor in to this case as well "Hey, you two, Young and Merton, go join the Captain's team, will ya?" he ordered the security officers.

Within moments the customary light, surreal feeling and visual stimuli that accompanied a 'beam-up' had come and gone, replaced by a biobed and its surroundings in sickbay. McCoy immediately yelled for Nurse Chapel as he looked around to find the place unprepared for the new patient.

"Chris, where's those blood bags I asked for?"

"Our synthesisers are not operational, Doctor. Mr. Scott's team are working on it but…"

"Dammit, I've got a patient in here that has suffered dangerous blood loss and needs immediate transfusion! A Vulcan patient!"

"I'll perform a blood typing on her to see if Mr. Spock is a match."

"And if he is, get him back up here! I'll also need osteoregeneration equipment! And you" here he turned to Dani "you'd better wait outside."

"But I…"

"Please. I promise you can come back in as soon as possible. Just, let us do our thing, yeah?"

* * *

"Spock, report" Jim called over to his XO who had spent the last twenty minutes attempting to make sense of the wrecked computer equipment. His suspicions regarding the state of the labs were proved correct. Were it not for the blackened holes exposing wires like raw wounds, he would guess that a herd of Terran rhinoceros had torn through here. Not a workstation seemed to be in order.

"From what I can deduce from these terminals, which is admittedly very little, the Klingon attackers crudely duplicated all the files. That suggests that they were here for the science team's data and had more than one specific project in mind. The advantage to us is that I may be able to extrapolate a tracing signature.". Spock's comm clicked and Jim's frown mimicked his XO's sentiment as he replied "Spock here".

"Would ya beam up to sickbay? We need your help with a medical emergency here!"

"Doctor, I was under the impression you and Dani were searching for T'Rallah."

"We found her and she's in pretty bad shape!"

Spock didn't know how he was needed but could guess and knew enough not to bicker further with McCoy. "Captain…"

"I heard. Go Spock. I'll meet with both security details and see you back on the Enterprise. Good thing we didn't need them."

"Indeed, sir" was Spock's final words before being enveloped in the transporter effect.

* * *

Dani sat at T'Rallah's bedside, waiting for her to regain consciousness. By some miracle her blood was T negative and so Spock was able to donate the blood needed for the transfusion. Typically against medical advice, he had gone immediately to the Enterprise's own labs to analyse the data he had collected. "Inform me when she wakes, Dani. Any information she could provide may be vital to our investigation." She nodded, turning back to the sleeping form as Spock gently but efficiently took his leave.

Hours later, T'Rallah struggled back to consciousness for the second time as the medication for the operation to repair her battered body wore off. "Dani, I gather we are in the Enterprise's sickbay."

"Yeah. Doctor McCoy fixed you up. With a little help from Spock. Speaking of which, I've gotta tell him you're awake. He wanted to ask you a few things. If you're up to it." She finished with concern.

"I…am unsure Dani. Please allow me a moment to orient myself."

This was a startling admission of vulnerability from the Vulcan and brought Dani back to the traces of tears she had seen earlier. "Were you crying?" she blurted, immediately regretting the question "It's just, back on the station…when we found you…" she faltered in her words.

"Yes, Dani. I was in considerable pain and became…emotionally disturbed by my concern for your whereabouts and wellbeing. As illogical as my reaction was I felt I had…failed you my friend. Your mother told us we were to stay together. Perhaps if I had disregarded my own discomfort, I may have been able to provide you with protection…"

Those words felt like a blow to Dani's gut. It spoke of T'Rallah's incredible trust and affection for Dani that she would speak of her feelings quite so candidly. The sentiments expressed, however, seemed to Dani so grossly misplaced that she felt her own eyes swim.

"Oh, T'Rallah! Don't talk like…you _saved_ me! I would be dead if not for you so I beg you, don't...don't say those things!" she took T'Rallah's hand, feeling some telepathic emotional transfer "I felt the same. I care for you T'Rallah and I…missed you. You're like my family."

"_Eh du-vah_" T'Rallah leaned back, looking thoroughly spent even after a few minutes of such emotionally charged wakefulness. "Do you need to do a healing trance?" Dani asked "I'll let you rest now."

"Thankyou, Danielle" the Vulcan responded. A whole world seemed to be in that response.

* * *

A.N. Fluffy and mushy there. Sorry if T'Rallah seems OOC for a Vulcan but I created her as one freer with her thoughts and feelings than most mainstream Vulcans and she _has_ been through an awful lot. And yes, Vulcans can do misplaced guilt like nothing on Earth! Also, Spock's blood to the rescue (again!). Let me know how it's going J

Vulcan translations: zchliak = friend and eh du-vah= and I you.


	10. Chapter 9: Family Ties

A.N. A late one and short. Sorry! I've got a few interesting plans for the next few. Have some cousin feels to make up for it….

* * *

Spock sat deep in meditation in his quarters. In times like this it was a difficult but necessary task. After all, it was ingrained into Vulcans from an early age that an undisciplined mind was no use to anyone. When the whistling of the door chime broke through to fog of concentration, he knew he would have to abandon his attempt. "Come" he called and Dani entered the room "Dani, has T'Rallah yet woken?"

"No. Well, yes but she needs a healing trance."

"I see" another whistle from the comm interrupted the conversation. His personal comm. Both he and Dani crossed to the monitor to take the call, knowing that anyone calling at this time would want to see both of them.

"Spock, you there? I've finally got through! You wouldn't believe what a nightmare it was getting hold of you! Of course Starfleet was no help but please, I need to know; what's happened? I mean what really happened at Weisshorn? Where are they?"

"Auntie Kaycee!" cried Dani.

"Dan? Oh thank God you're safe, sweetie! How are you?"

"Fine, Spock and his friends have been taking good care of me."

"I don't doubt it" she smiled warmly.

"We're on the Enterprise. Well obviously. It's, I mean she's, amazing! And we found T'Rallah. She's alright. Well sort of…she's gonna be. She's in sickbay at the moment. Actually, Spock, we need to comm her family!"

"I have already attended to that matter, Dani. Would it be acceptable to talk to your aunt alone?"

"Sure" Dani said reluctantly. The familiar face of her Auntie Kaycee had both reassured her and brought home the urgency of the mission at hand "bye, Auntie Kaycee. We're gonna bring Mum and Dad home, okay? Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. I'll see you all soon, okay?"

Once Dani was safely out of earshot, the two adults resumed their conversation. While they would never be as close as Spock and Alex, the two of them shared a certain sympathy and kept in touch. "So, Klingons attacked the base or was that rubbish the media made up?"

"Unfortunately not"

His older cousin's face fell "You have to get them back! Mom and Dad are going insane with worry. We're all staying together and they barely sleep! I'm so glad I can tell them Dani's okay…she's in good hands"

"Dani is a very astute and courageous child as her mother was. She was able to escape Weisshorn alone." Spock stopped there. No need to tell Kaycee what state she'd been in.  
"Spock, tell me honestly, I know you will; what are the chances? It's just, if she has no medication and gets an attack…." The horrific image brought to mind by this implication was very unpleasant for the both of them. Kaycee had had her differences with her sister and hadn't always treated her or Spock well but as a grown woman enjoyed a close bond with Alex, her family being the most frequent visitors to Weisshorn. A bond that was being tugged on painfully now.

"I am aware of the danger the she and Lars, as well as the rest of their team will be in" very typical Spock, to see and acknowledge the whole picture, even in personal matters. After all, every man and woman on the station would have families of their own. "However, wild speculation will be of no benefit to them. That being said, we must discuss arrangements for Dani should the worst case scenario be realised."

"I'll take her, of course! After all, a starship isn't the…best place for a child."

"No, it is not. Still, we are operating on the assumption that the team are still alive. If they were of no value to the Klingons, they would have been killed on Weisshorn. It is logical to assume that they at least believe that their prisoners will be able to provide them with information. We are currently pursuing an investigation into their whereabouts which I am confident will yield leads shortly."

"You always did look out for her, didn't you? Better than I ever did. I thank you for that. I have every faith in you, Spock. And the crew."

Spock nodded as the conversation fell silent. The two of them shut off the line and he sat for a while, one sentiment dominant in his mind; 'We must find them. We cannot fail'.

Yet another comm alert sounded. "Spock! T'Rallah's awake. Apparently you wanted to talk to her. I was gonna advise her to rest some more but since taking a blind bit of notice of me is not a trait most of my patients have, you might as well get down here!" Spock let for sickbay immediately, proving the good doctor wrong.

* * *

AN. P.S. A nod to another OC Kaycee. Wanted to put her in here. Call it a cameo lol


	11. Chapter 10: On the Way

"So Spock, what have you got for me?" Jim asked from across the table. He had a small group of staff assembled to hear the information Spock had gleaned from his interview with T'Rallah, which McCoy had lost no time in reminding them had exhausted her "What are we supposed to do, Bones? The lives of an entire team of scientists, two of which are relatives of our own are in the balance, not to mention diplomatic relations with the Klingons, such as they are". The latter issue was why Kirk felt the need to involve others in the crew.

"I was able to gather a number of insights from T'Rallah, chiefly the identity of the Klingons involved in the raid. She said that they were wearing uniforms and insignia associated with the T'resh'ka Clan"

"Aren't those the troublemakers?" asked Sulu.

"Indeed, Mr. Sulu. They were severely reprimanded by Klingon High Command for seizing a planet rich in dilithium from their neighbouring clan, the Dreska. As I understand it, they are forbidden from participating in Imperial command decisions as each clan does until such a time that they pay the Dreska reparations which have, as yet, failed to materialise."

"What can they hope to gain by attacking a boatload of Federation scientists?" asked McCoy irritably.

"That brings me to the second insight T'Rallah gave me, Doctor. There were a number of strategically interesting projects Alex and Lars Andersen were working on at the time, notably an advanced warp drive and examining how the technology our crew appropriated from the Romulans some months ago could be better adapted to our own starships. A cloaking device would also be a valuable addition to the technology possessed by the Klingons."

"So you're saying…" began Kirk.

"I have inferred that, with the aim of appeasing their High Command, the T'resh'ka have decided to pay their reparations in the form of technological information. The logic of this move escapes me but…"

"Not all of us are as logical as Vulcans, Spock! And the Klingons less than most. Haven't you noticed their constant tendency to pick any battle they can find?" McCoy said, rolling his eyes.

"I have, Doctor but I choose to examine the issue from a less…fervent perspective. A number of questions still remain, notably how the clan had knowledge of the existence of such research".

The same thing had occurred to Kirk and, his duty as a Captain though it was, he did not like to think about the theories that were forming in his head one bit. Could there be a double agent in Starfleet, working for a group of Klingons more unbalanced than most? That was very disturbing. He was also very uneasy about how closely the research that had made Weisshorn a target was linked to the missions and activities of his own ship. It made him feel even more acutely responsible for the fate of the science team. "That's my thoughts, Spock but until we reclaim both our people and their research, it is not our top priority."

"But, Cap'n" interjected Scotty "If there is a mole in Starfleet, we cannae ignore that!"

"No Scotty, but our job is retrieval. I'll inform Starfleet and they can take care of the internal investigation themselves. Now, does anyone here know where this clan might be?"

"Last I heard they were operating out of a small system of planets our side of the Kyrana Nebula. Good thing is, there isn't a lot of it on our side. You could only fit the Sol system in that segment about three times and only a couple of planets there are warp-capable as far as we know. Should be fairly simple to locate them. If our information's accurate, that is." Sulu responded.

"Noted, Sulu. We'll start there. Scotty, how soon can we make it there? I know you're in the middle of some repairs…"

"I'll have the ol' girl up and runnin' in a jiffy, Captain. We should reach the nebula in a matter of hours."

"Very good, Scotty! Right, everyone, let's all get to our respective posts and get this done". The room stood as one and the team dispersed, like a well-oiled machine, each part ready to fulfil their individual roles.

* * *

Jim had a habit of wiping his lips when impatient or nervous and he was certainly displaying it now. He could definitely see how that Weisshornian warp research could come in handy. He could tell Spock was feeling it too. Nothing showed but it was definitely there. For one thing, he usually had his head down concentrating on his work when not conversing with other crewmembers on the bridge. Now he was almost obsessively glancing at the starcharts and even the veiwscreen. Jim glanced over as Spock looked up and hazel met brown in a significant exchange of looks. He tried to convey optimism and encouragement in the gesture and Spock's miniscule nod confirmed his understanding.

Finally they came out of warp at the last known location of the clan. They were not there but, then again, Kirk hadn't expected them to be. After a few hours of searching, however, he began to grow more discouraged. He glanced at Spock, whose jaw seemed to set ever tighter by the minute. A tense silence had descended on the bridge, broken suddenly by Uhura.

"Captain, I'm receiving a distress call. A small shuttle. It appears to be Klingon in origin."

"On screen" ordered Kirk and an image solidified on the viewscreen.

"Thank the bloody Gods!" said the young Orion man that had appeared exclaimed "My engines have been leaking for hours and who should show up but bloody Starfleet! I couldn't hitch a ride could I? Mine's kinda busted."

Jim was taken aback "Of course Mr…."

"Huvran. Balski Huvran. No need to ask who you are; the famous James Kirk! Of all the people to end up rescuing me, eh?"

"Mr. Huvran, standby to beam up, we will join you in the transporter room. Kirk out" he turned to Spock with a raised eyebrow "Spock, you're with me, Sulu, you have the conn and Uhura, comm down to Mr Kyle in transporter room 1. Let him know we have a guest." Kirk waited for two 'aye Sirs' before climbing into the turbolift with his First Officer in tow.

* * *

Once Huvran was safely on board and ensconced in one of their guest quarters with the drink he had insisted on before he could do anything else, Jim finally got the opportunity to question him. "You were beamed from a Klingon shuttle. How did you come to be there?"

"Oh, boy, is that a story?" chuckled the Orion "I fell foul of one of their ships. Apparently they wanted a fee for me to pass through the nebula. Bit much, even for a load of them! I mean, how's a businessman supposed to get home? Anyway I said no. I always was a bit of a hothead. I kinda told them they shouldn't be here and I had a good mind to rat them out to you 'Fleeters if they didn't cooperate. Anyway they didn't take too kindly to that" he took a gulp of the whisky he had been furnished with.

"I bet they didn't!" Jim responded dryly "so they captured you?"

"Ahhyep! For all of about five minutes. While they were distracted by some other poor sods trying to stage a breakout. Lars somebody, I think one of them was. I stole a shuttle and skiddadled. Gave me a bit of a beating on the way out though. Nothing I can't handle."

"The fact that you are on board this ship would suggest otherwise Mr. Huvran" Spock observed coolly.

"Suppose you're right there. Then again, you lot usually do hit the proverbial nail as it were" drawled the visitor.

"Why did you not attempt to aid the others?"

"Look, it's not that I didn't feel sorry for the bastards, I did, but didn't particularly wanna be in the same boat. We wouldn't have got away. Especially not where they're going. They said something about taking a load of scientists to Qo'nos. Saw their flightplan anyway. I ain't showing my face there. I kinda owe someone some money and there was this girl I don't particularly wanna see either. A couple of girls actually. Long story. Anyway, you couldn't be real pals and drop me off at Nebta could ya? Guy there owes me a favour and-"

"As fascinating as your personal dealings are, Mr. Huvran, that won't be possible. We need you to show us the route the Klingons will take to their homeworld before they reach the Neutral Zone."

"No can do, Captain. Sorry but I can't get involved. I'm late for a deadline as it is and-"

"I do not believe that you appreciate the seriousness of the situation" Spock told him "the scientists belong to a Federation science station working on a number of sensitive projects. It is vital we retrieve them."

"Look, I'm sorry, really I am. But I've got my own stuff going on!"

Jim's patience was wearing very thin "look you!" he gripped Huvran by the shoulders, unable to believe how selfish a person could be. Spock's steadying hand was all that stopped him yelling in the man's face "we have to get back to the bridge. We will be back once we have attended to our duties." Jim made sure his displeasure was audible.

Once they were out of the room, he rounded on Spock "what was that about?"

"I was merely intervening in an action you may have come to regret, Captain."

"Well excuse me for trying to persuade him to save your cousin's life!" Jim snapped irritably.

"I am very aware of Alex's situation, Captain" Spock responded coolly "which is why I seek to ensure that Mr. Huvran is persuaded appropriately. Violence may, after all, make him much less sympathetic to our purpose here."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I believe the Terran expression is 'guilt trip'."

* * *

A.N.P.S. Oooh, what's Spock's plan? I'll try not to leave it too long for you guys to find out! The race is on! Bit longer this time. Good chapter? I have created a rather despicably ass haven't I?


	12. Chapter 11: The Worst Feeling

A.N. Sorry was a long time coming. Might be slow for another couple of weeks until exams are done! Had one yesterday on Immunology so treating myself to a break. Bit short but hopefully sweet…

* * *

Balski Huvran was sat in the mess hall blissfully unaware of the frowns he was receiving from the Enterprise's bridge crew. All he knew was he had to be on his way and they were standing in it. The next warp capable planet was only a day or so away after all. If they were so desperate to commit suicide by marching on to Qo'nos it could surely wait until then couldn't it? His attention was grabbed by the arrival of the Vulcan first officer with a young girl. '_Didn't think 'Fleeters let kids on board' _he mused. He stood to cross the room. At least he might count on a Vulcan to see reason. But almost as soon as he arrived, he was gone, leaving the girl at a table of his colleagues.

"Hey, guys. I wanna speak to your commander" he announced.

"What my cousin? Sure, I'll show you to his quarters. He might be busy though."

"Dani, darlin', I really don't think…" began Uhura.

"Yeah, okay kid." replied Huvran and before the table of officers could protest, the two of them had left the mess hall. "He really is…" Uhura shook her head, unable to come up with a suitably derogatory adjective for their latest passenger "If Dani hadn't have been here I would certainly have liked to have had a word with him. Or several". Both Sulu and Chekov nodded agreement with her.

* * *

"So, Commander Spock's your cousin, is he?" Huvran asked Dani once they were in the corridor.

"Yeah, well second cousin actually. His mum is my mum's mum's sister."

"Ahh. So he taking you round the galaxy is he? Doesn't strike me as a family sort of guy, no offence."

"He is." She said, bristling.

"What do your 'rents think of you being out here?" Huvran asked.

"Well, Spock and the crew are minding me while we look for them. Well, we sort of know where they are, or where they're going at least.". Dani and her companion climbed into the turbo lift and she ordered; "Deck 5 please" then to Huvran she added "pretty big place! You get used to it in a few days!". He privately thought that he didn't intend to stick around that long.

"Where they going, then?" asked Huvran, intrigued.

"Qo,nos. You see my parents are scientists and the Klingons captured them for something or other so now we gotta find them before…" she trailed off, a tense expression on her face.

"Before what?" Huvran's skin lightened a few shades of green as mixed dread and understanding dawned on him.

"Well, the Klingon's want them to help them build something, that's what Ji-Captain Kirk thinks. And if they don't they might kill them" Dani held herself stiffly, trying hard to contain her emotion at this unwelcome idea finally given voice "I'm really scared for them. My Mum, especially" she said with a clear air of unloading unconfessed thoughts "she's got Tellman's and I don't know if she's got medicine in case she has an attack. I…".

Then, with no warning, the girl started crying, sinking to the floor of the turbolift. Huvran was utterly bewildered. Kids weren't exactly his forte at the best of times, let alone when sobbing. There was also the excruciating fact that his reticence of knowledge was part of the cause and all his own excuses seemed to be withering in the face of the girl's extreme worry. He patted her awkwardly "hey, I'm sure your cuz and his captain will sort it out, kid".

"I know, I'm sorry. I just miss them! And they can't work out how to catch up with them. I just…" Dani fell silent as she got up, led him along the corridor and pressed the door alert at the same time Spock was leaving. He gave a minuscule start before righting himself. He took in the Orion, who was now looking less like the trip had been his idea and the crying child and turned to the former sternly "May I speak with you privately, Mr. Huvran?". Huvran's heart skipped a beat. Vulcans had a peaceful reputation but he got the impression that one didn't trifle with them, particularly this Vulcan. He couldn't tell exactly but the commander didn't look like he had taken kindly to Huvran turning up with his cousin in tears and was slightly apprehensive of the coming conversation. His discomfort was not helped by the stiflingly hot atmosphere in the man's quarters.

"Mr. Huvran, why has my cousin been weeping?"

"She got upset about her parents, I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, indeed, Mr. Huvran. You have not done anything. Therein lies our current difficulty and the prolongation of Dani's distress." The Vulcan's eyes seemed to grow darker if that was possible.

Huvran groaned, "Alright! I've changed my mind! I'll show you how to catch up with them! Just don't blame me when everything goes to hell!"

"I will inform my captain of this fortunate development" replied the Vulcan.

* * *

A.N.P.S. Another roadblock removed! Don't worry Alex, Lars and company, Enterprise is comin'! J


	13. Chapter 12: Closing In

"This is a bad idea…" came the disgruntled voice over the Enterprise's internal comm.

"As you have told us repeatedly Mr. Huvran. Fortunately for those missing I have decided to ignore it." He shut off the communication with a sigh "Mr. Chekov, how far are we from Niva Two?" The Klingon ship would have to pass by there by the calculations of everyone that had been involved. It was the last warp capable outpost the Federation's side of the Neutral Zone near here. If the T'resh'ka didn't turn up…well they would cross that bridge when it came to it.

"Fiwe meenites, Keptin" responded the young navigator. For the next few moments, there was a tense silence on the bridge before Kirk spoke "out of warp in five, four, three, two…"

The starfield instantly resolved itself to reveal their quarry orbiting a nondescript dwarf planet. A small corner of Jim's mind panicked as he realised they were leaving orbit. It was too soon! "Sulu, Chekov! After them! Full impulse!" he ordered.

"Captain! They are hailing us!" called Uhura.

"Onscreen."

The viewscreen's image switched to the T'resh'ka captain, Girak "Ahh, the famous Captain Kirk! What brings you to this remote region?"

On balance, Kirk decided on the direct approach "I think you know perfectly well why we are here. Perhaps we can negotiate for the safe return of the Federation citizens you are holding hostage?"

The broad Klingon gave a hearty laugh "I had heard you don't believe in diplomatic niceties Captain! A man after my own heart as you Terrans say. Perhaps we are kindred spirits!"

"I rather resent being compared to kidnappers and thieves Girak!" Kirk snapped.

Girak's good humour seemed to fade "If my information is to be believed, you yourself are not adverse to taking what does not belong to you if it so suits you" there was a moment of tense silence "now, we intend to return home with our acquisitions. You know the consequences should you follow!" he turned and made a sharp gesture to one of his crewmembers.

"Wait!" yelled Jim as the viewscreen once again displayed starfield.

"Sir, they are going to impulse speed." Spock informed him pointedly.

Kirk took a deep breath as he looked around the bridge "Now, all of you know the consequences if we follow them. We will be in direct violation of the Neutral Zone and Starfleet's orders on the subject. The Klingons won't be nearly so forgiving of us crossing their borders as we are of them crossing ours. I will not order any of you to agree to this undertaking but if we are to recover our people, it is necessary."

After a few glances around the bridge, Sulu and Chekov accelerated the ship after the Bird of Prey by way of reply. Jim nodded gratefully in their direction. He hadn't expected anything less.

* * *

After hours of chasing, the enemy ship finally dropped out of warp "Spock, what's going on! Why have they stopped?"

"Unknown, Captain. I would surmise an engine failure."

That would make sense. Their opponents were flying a very old ship after all. One that had fallen into a state of disrepair by the looks of things. It was only now Jim noticed that not all of it was of Klingon design. A patchwork of different metals formed the grimy hull. Definitely not the Empire's finest.

"They still got shields?"

"Yes captain, however, there is a small weak point around the generator itself"

"Good. Sulu, fire a couple of warning shots. That should get their attention! Uhura, stand by for transmission" she nodded, not doubting the likely swiftness of the response.

A couple of phaser beams being emitted from the Enterprise narrowly missed the Bird of Prey. As Kirk had anticipated, the image was quickly replaced by a scowling Klingon face "You have declared war on this ship, Kirk and by extension, the Klingon Empire! Your attempts are futile! I hope your crew is prepared for death!" the transmission was abruptly terminated.

"Very agreeable fellow. Right, Spock you come with me to the transporter room. Sulu, do not fire at that generator until we are ready to go, understand? Uhura, inform Doctor McCoy he'll be needed in the transporter room." Kirk and Spock swiftly left their seats.

"Sir, Mr. Huvran is contacting me demanding to know what's happening."

"You may tell Mr. Huvran to sit tight for five minutes and let us do our job!" Jim shot back irritably before climbing into the turbolift after his First Officer.

"Will do, Sir"

* * *

"Jim, what in blue blazers is going on?"

"Simple Bones, Sulu is disabling the Klingon's shields; we are beaming aboard and rescuing the prisoners."

"Jim, you don't expect just to waltz onto a Klingon starship and start throwing your weight around, do you? I'm a doctor not some navy SEAL!"

"That is why we will be taking a security detail. The element of surprise! They won't know we can beam aboard until the last minute, so we take advantage of their recovery time, you ready for Sulu's signal, Scotty?" this was directed to the engineer at the console.

"Aye" responded the Scotsman gravely "We won't be able ta beam ya back in a hurry, mind! It's likely you'll have ta get a shuttle out."

"Noted. Everyone got phasers?"

"All in order, Captain" Spock's tone was tense with purpose. Seeing his deep concentration now and knowing what happened once the great challenge of getting under his Vulcan friend's skin was accomplished, Jim almost pitied the fool who stood between him and his family members. If they had been harmed in any way, Spock would also have the anger of the entire Enterprise crew behind him.

"I've got one!" This took the whole room by surprise. Sure enough, Dani stood by the console with a phaser in hand and a steely look in her eyes.

"Dani, you will not be accompanying us."

"But Spock I…"

"Combat is not a suitable environment for a child, Danielle. Remain with Mr. Scott until we return."

"They're my family too!"

"Spock's right, Dani, stay out of this! That's an order!" Jim told her firmly.

"Right, Sulu's made the shot, Cap'n. Ready ta go?"

"Energise" confirmed Kirk.

Just as the swirls of light began to envelop the men, Scotty watched with his heart in his mouth as the small girlish form of Dani leapt into the beam on a desperate, defiant impulse. It was too late now to make the necessary calculations to separate her from the rest and return her while simultaneously leaving the others on the enemy ship. She was stuck there.

"Poor bairn!" he said, staring anxiously at where she had faded.

* * *

A.N. Dani you insubordinate girl! Guess that's what worry will do to a kid. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Will try not to leave it too long before we get to the action. Good thing exams are done. Rescue time! J Let me know how it went….


End file.
